LunaPhobos
The Son of Sol, possibly even his First Born. History LunaPhobos is the son of SolZen who turned evil partially in resentment to his father. Defeated in the war that destroyed his homeworld he was sealed away by his father and longs to destroy all things created by his father. LunaPhobos is mentioned in the Book of Sol as a figure who would appear and lay ruin to the Garden of Sol and 'empty the Pit' Metaverse Luna is the son of one of Sol's earliest incarnations, his incarnation that was a member of the Heroes of Light, who first defeated Father of Darkness. Luna betrayed his father, family and planet dooming it to a state of silence while his father, the other last survivor was sealed in a mountain by him. The two did not meet again, but Phobos was sealed away by the larger entity, his father was a part of, in the ancient past. At some point he was free movement by an unknown force to make war on all of his father's works. Personality LunaPhobos is a bitter vengeful thing, who seeks vengeance on his father both for a seeming lack of attention and for sealing him away for eons and forgetting about him. He feels hatred towards Cinder Ultras, his father new children, particularly Ultraman Flare, who, in his eyes, has become their father's new favorite. He is also arrogant, referring to himself as the 'Shadow of the Land of Fire/Sol'. Appearance Where SolZen's body glows bright with light, LunaPhobos' skin is all black and his eyes glow purple. He heavily resembles SolZen except that instead of a Sun Spot he has a Black Hole. In the middle of his chest is a black crevice where his chest seems to sink in like a chasm it is filled with darkness that radiates out. He also has clawed hands and feet and spiked shoulders and three rows of tiny spikes going down his upper legs. Body Features *Skin: LunaPhobos' skin can withstand beams, fire and high heat. His skin is also resistant to injury. *Black Hole: His energy core, it appears to be swallowing his chest into darkness hence the name. It radiates out dark energy *Hair: His hair is made of the same material as the rest of his body. It is where most of his energy is collected. *Shadow Energy: The black purple energy that he runs on. It what is used for all of his attacks *Eyes: LunaPhobos' eyes can see through the dark and across vast distances *Power: LunaPhobos' muscles can produce superhuman power, in comparison to humans. *Biotics: LunaPhobos' possesses similar Biotics to the Ultras from the Land of Giants. *Arms: Can channel his Shadow Energy to produce beams and Phase energy. *Feet: Similar to the Arms are simply used for flight *Brain: LunaPhobos' is telepathic Techniques Finishers *Lunar Cross Shot: Fired like SolZen's Stellar Cross Shot, it is almost as powerful *Lunar Dark Bomb: Charges energy into his fist and punches the ground, sending a shockwave of energy across the ground. *Lunar Darkness: LunaPhobos overloads his core radiating out dark energy all around him. *Darkness Sphere: LunaPhobos' equivalent to the Corona Light Bomb. Standard Abilities *Darkness Shield: A shield made of Shadow Energy. *Luna Shot: A Light Bullet of Shadow Energy. *Luna Punch: A punch charged with Shadow Energy *Luna Kick: A kick charged with Shadow Energy. *Lunar Nightmare: A dark counter part to the Stellar Garden. **Lunar Shadow: The means by which he moves about the multiverse and even into Sol's Garden. In essence a projection of himself from his prison. Trivia *In running with Myth's SolZen's ability/theme of reincarnation, LunaPhobos would have been his son in one of his female incarnations. He grew to be a spoiled brat and a tyrant and went mad with power when he discovered his powers forcing his Father/Mother to return and seal him away in a Stellar Garden until he escaped in modern times. It should be noted that SolZen and LunaPhobos' true forms were intended not to have genders. Category:SolZen321 Category:Fan characters Category:Heroes of Light Category:Metaverse Series Category:Fan Villain